


Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Krimi, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Eines Tages macht Boerne einen Vorschlag ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Liebe CornChrunchie, hier kommt es nun mit ganz leichter Verspätung: Das erste Kapitel deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes. ♥ Ich hoffe ganz doll, dass du ein wenig Spaß beim Lesen hast!
> 
> Ein paar Worte zur Geschichte folgen am Ende des ersten Kapitels.

„Ups, 'tschuldigung.“ Thiels Magen knurrte immer lauter. War ja kein Wunder, er war schon seit über drei Stunden auf den Beinen, und hatte bisher noch nichts zwischen die Zähne bekommen.

„Hier, Chef.“ Nadeshda reichte ihm die Reste ihrer Käsestange.

„Danke“, murmelte er verlegen, und biss hungrig zu.

 

Danach warf er wieder einen Blick auf Peter Jensen. Tot lag er auf der vom Regen feuchten Wiese vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem er gewohnt hatte. Auf der linken Körperhälfte lag er, beide Arme waren ausgestreckt, er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Er trug eine dunkelgraue Stoffhose, einen weinroten Pullover, und auffällige quietschgelbe Socken. Schuhe hatte er nicht an. Jensens Balkon im dritten Stock hatte offen gestanden, und es sah so aus, als wäre er von dort runter gesprungen oder gestürzt.  
Ein Suizid oder Unfall wäre wahrscheinlich gewesen, wenn da nicht die Hände des Toten wäre, oder besser gesagt, wenn die Hände da wären - das waren sie nämlich nicht. Sie waren abgetrennt worden. Eine riesige Blutlache hatte sich gebildet. Der Anblick war äußerst unschön und schaurig. Thiel hatte schon so viel in all den vergangenen Jahren erlebt und gesehen, dass ihn das hier nicht wirklich schocken konnte, aber ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte er auf jeden Fall dennoch.

Jensens Wohnungstür war zu, aber nicht abgeschlossen gewesen, irgendwelche Anzeichen für einen Einbruch gab es nicht. In Jensens Wohnzimmer hatten sie auf einem Tisch zwei große Packungen eines starken verschreibungspflichtigen Schlafmittels entdeckt. Eine der Packungen war offen, aber es fehlte keine einzige Tablette. Daneben stand eine angebrochene Flasche Wasser. 

Jensen war 79. Er war Witwer gewesen, und hatte eine Tochter. Diese wusste schon Bescheid, machte aber gerade mit ihrer Familie Urlaub in der Dominikanischen Republik. Sie versuchte so schnell wie möglich einen Rückflug zu bekommen, würde aber wohl frühestens morgen in Münster sein.

Es gab einen Zeugen, den direkten Nachbarn des Toten, der beobachtet hatte, dass Herr Jensen sich am frühen Morgen auf seinem Balkon aufgehalten hatte, und offensichtlich mit jemandem gestritten hatte. Mit diesem Nachbarn, Herr Fischer, würden sie nun reden.

„Guten Morgen, kommen Sie rein.“ Eine ältere rundliche Dame hatte ihnen geöffnet, die Tochter des Zeugen. Frau Ahrends.  
„Mein Vater wohnt seit vier Jahren bei uns. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter hat er sich in seinem Haus ziemlich alleine gefühlt, und das Treppensteigen ist ihm auch immer schwerer gefallen. Unser Sohn ist schon lange aus dem Haus, Platz haben wir genug, mein Mann und er sind ein Herz und eine Seele, also ist das Ganze kein Problem.“

Herr Fischer war 82 Jahre alt, schmal und klein. Er wirkte auf den ersten Blick zerbrechlich, aber sein Händedruck war kräftig und warm. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Sie kannten Herrn Jensen näher?“

„Ja, wir waren befreundet und ich war öfter mal drüben bei ihm.“

„Sie haben heute Morgen beobachtet, dass sich Herr Jensen auf seinem Balkon befand und mit jemandem gestritten hat?“

Er nickte. „Müsste so gegen fünf Uhr gewesen sein, vielleicht auch ein bisschen früher. War auf jeden Fall noch stockfinster draußen, und es hat geregnet. Ich habe mich kurz auf den Balkon gesetzt und eine Limo getrunken.“

„Mein Vater ist eine Nachteule“, merkte Frau Ahrends an.

„Soso.“ Thiel schmunzelte. „Herr Fischer, was genau haben Sie denn gesehen und gehört?“

„Peter befand sich auf dem Balkon und hat geredet, er wirkte aufgebracht, warf mehrmals die Arme in die Luft, und ist ein paar Mal hin und her gelaufen. Ich habe leider nicht verstanden, was er gesagt hat, der Regen hat so laut gegen die Fenster geplätschert, und ich ... na ja, ich höre auf dem linken Ohr nicht mehr so gut. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich zwischendurch das Wort „Genug“ heraus gehört habe.“

„Er war alleine auf dem Balkon?“

„Eine andere Person habe ich auf dem Balkon nicht gesehen, die muss in seinem Wohnzimmer gewesen sein.“

„Könnte es denn eventuell sein, dass Herr Jensen telefoniert hat, und Sie das durch die Dunkelheit und den Regen nicht gesehen haben?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Peter hatte weder Handy noch ein Schnurlostelefon. Sein Telefon, so ein altmodisches beiges, aber immerhin mit Tasten statt mit Wählscheibe, steht seit Jahren auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Wenn er telefoniert hat, hat er dabei immer auf seinem Sessel gesessen.“ Ein winziges Lächeln schob sich in Herr Fischers Gesicht, verschwand aber augenblicklich wieder. „Wissen Sie, ich wollte ja noch rüber rufen, ob alles okay ist, aber das habe ich dann doch gelassen, weil ich mich da nicht einmischen wollte, am Ende wäre er mir noch böse gewesen. Irgendwann bin ich aufgestanden und ins Bett gegangen, ohne irgendwas zu ihm zu sagen, weil ich seine Unterhaltung nicht stören wollte. Hätte ich doch nur ...“ Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe.“ Der alte Mann tat ihm leid. Er wartete einen Moment, ehe er die nächste Frage stellte. „Konnten Sie erkennen, ob in seinem Wohnzimmer Licht gebrannt hat?“

„Nein. Also, nein, da hat kein Licht gebrannt. Jedenfalls nicht das Große, das hätte ich sehen müssen. Höchstens vielleicht das kleine Lämpchen hinten links in der Ecke.“

„Dürfen wir mal auf Ihren Balkon?“, wandte er sich an Frau Ahrends. 

„Sicher.“

Auf dem Balkon war ein Katzennetz befestigt, und Thiel fragte sich, ob es vielleicht aus Sicherheitsgründen wegen Herrn Fischer angebracht worden war. Natürlich schämte er sich aber sofort für diesen reichlich dämlichen Gedanken.

„Wir haben zwei Katzen.“ Frau Ahrends war zu ihnen getreten.

„Ah.“ Mist! Ob sie ahnte, was ihm da gerade blödes durch den Kopf gegangen war?

Jensens Balkon war geschätzte fünf Meter entfernt. 

„Hier hab' ich vorhin gesessen.“ Herr Fischer war ebenfalls zu ihnen gestoßen, und nahm auf einem der vier etwas instabil wirkenden Holzstühle Platz.

„Wissen Sie, ob Herr Jensen öfter mal Besuch um diese frühe Uhrzeit hatte?“

„Na ja, seit er nicht mehr so gut und viel schlafen konnte, kam das schon gelegentlich mal vor. Meistens von jemandem aus seiner Familie.“

„Litt er an Schlafstörungen?“ Würde natürlich die Schlaftabletten erklären.

„Ja. Seit er ...“ Herr Fischer verstummte und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Seit er so krank geworden ist“, sprach Frau Ahrends für ihn weiter. „Die Lunge. Der verdammte Krebs ist zurück gekehrt. Die Prognose war schlecht, und er hat sich gegen jegliche Behandlungen entschieden.“

„Ja, leider“, flüsterte Herr Fischer. „Er war da absolut stur, niemand konnte ihn dazu überreden, doch nochmal eine Strahlentherapie zu machen.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Also wäre Jensen wahscheinlich so oder so in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft gestorben. Irgendwie makaber.

„Boerne und Frau Haller sind da“, meinte Nadesha, und Thiel folgte ihrem Blick nach unten.

Boerne, der gerade neben Jensen kniete, sahen sie nur von hinten, aber reichte ja. Frau Haller schaute zu ihnen hoch, und sie winkten sich zu.

 

Sie gingen wieder nach drinnen, worüber er ganz froh war, denn draußen wars heute arschkalt.

„Wissen Sie zufällig, ob Herr Jensen mit irgendjemandem Streit oder Probleme hatte?“

Herr Fischer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

„Mir ist diesbezüglich auch nichts bekannt.“

„Wie verstand er sich denn mit den anderen Nachbarn?“

Frau Ahrends lächelte. „Verschiedene Generationen treffen hier im Haus aufeinander, und das funktioniert schon seit Jahren glücklicherweise erstaunlich gut. Jeden Sommer findet einmal ein Nachbarschaftstreffen statt, da wird gegrillt, gegessen, getrunken, geredet und gelacht. Was Herr Jensen betrifft ... Er wurde gemocht und hatte an sich ein gutes Verhältnis zu allen Nachbarn, aber manchen ging er ab und zu zugegebermaßen ein wenig auf die Nerven.“

„Inwiefern?“ 

„Na ja, ein kleines und harmloses Beispiel: Einige aus dem Haus waschen ihre Wäsche unten im Waschkeller, er auch. Manchmal bat er um Hilfe beim Wäscheaufhängen, und alles musste akkurat in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge aufgehängt werden, und bestimmte Klammern durften nur für bestimmte Kleidungsstücke verwendet werden.  
Alles musste bei ihm seine Ordnung haben, in seiner Wohnung musste unbedingt immer alles am richtigen Platz stehen. Und er nahm es extrem genau, was Pünktlichkeit betraf. Unser letztes Nachbarschaftstreffen fing um Punkt vier Uhr an, und um Punkt vier Uhr tauchte er auf.“

„Aber er war kein schlechter Kerl!“

„Nein, Papa, das war er wirklich nicht.“ Sie drückte die Hand ihres Vaters. 

„Hat er auch gerne Falschparker aufgeschrieben und so?“

„Nein, das gar nicht. Anderen sah er es auch nach, wenn sie weniger ordentlich oder pünktlich als er selbst waren.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Sein Magen knurrte schon wieder, die Käsestange hatte nur kurzzeitig geholfen.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich habe Ihnen ja noch gar nichts angeboten. Möchten Sie Kaffee oder Tee? Und es ist noch Käsekuchen von gestern da.“

Thiel nahm dankbar eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen an, Nadeshda verzichtete. Danach bedankten sie sich für all die Informationen, und verabschiedeten sich.

„Sie werden herausfinden, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?“ Herr Fischer wischte sich eine Träne fort.

„Wir geben unser Bestes“, versprach er.

Sie wollten noch die anderen Anwohner fragen, ob ihnen am Morgen oder auch schon in der Nacht irgendetwas aufgefallen war. Im zweiten Stock, wo zwei Wohnungen zu einer verbunden worden waren, öffnete niemand.

 _Schmitz_ stand auf dem Schild an der linken Tür im ersten Stock. Thiel klingelte.

Eine blonde Dame, um die dreißig und mit einem kleinen Mädchen auf dem Arm, öffnete.

Thiel entgingen nicht die geröteten Augen. Auch Frau Schmitz trauerte also offensichtlich um Herrn Jensen.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben.“ Mitbekommen hatte sie nichts. „Ach so, ich bin gegen drei Uhr letzte Nacht kurz wach geworden und habe nach Louisa geguckt. Mir ist da aufgefallen, dass im Treppenhaus das Licht gebrannt hat. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das irgendwie relevant ist, wollte es Ihnen zur Sicherheit aber mitteilen.“

„Na du“, wandte Thiel sich an die Kleine, die ihn die ganze Zeit über mit großen blauen Augen musterte.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Opi!“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Das sagt Louisa gerne zu fast jedem Herrn, der ein bisschen älter als ihr Vater ist.“

„Verstehe.“ Ob Lukas ihn in ein paar Jahren wirklich zum Opi machen würde?

In der rechten Wohnung im ersten Stock öffnete niemand, in der linken Wohnung im Erdgeschoss ebenfalls nicht. Na ja, um die Zeit waren halt viele Leute auf der Arbeit. Blieb nur noch die andere Wohnung im Erdgeschoss.  
Ein älteres Ehepaar stand an der Tür. Frau und Herr Vuković. Wieder gerötete Augen. Bei beiden. Dass Herr Jensen tot war, war bereits wie ein Lauffeuer durchs Haus gegangen. Und die Nachbarn mussten ihn echt ziemlich gemocht haben, zumindest die, mit denen sie bisher gesprochen hatten.

 

„Na, Herr Professor, neuen Mantel?“ Als hätte der nicht genug von den Dingern. Und als sähe er nicht eh schon immer unverschämt gut aus, heute musste er es wieder einmal übertreiben.

„ _Das_ ist _Ihnen_ aufgefallen?“ Boerne hob eine Braue. „Ich bin erstaunt.“

„Und? Können Sie schon irgendwas sagen?“, wechselte er das Thema.

„Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass die Hände erst abgetrennt wurden, nachdem der Tod bereits eingetreten war. Genau kann ich es Ihnen jedoch erst nachher sagen.“

„Okay, alles klar, komm dann später zu Ihnen ins Institut.“

Nun ging es erst einmal zurück ins Präsidium, wo ihn unter anderem ein übervolles E-Mailfach erwartete. Am Abend stattete er Boerne dann in seinem Leichenbunker einen Besuch ab.

„Der Tod ist durch den Aufprall eingetreten, er hat sich durch den Sturz schwere Kopfverletzungen zugezogen. Die Hände sind ihm post mortem abgetrennt worden, höchstwahrscheinlich mit einer Axt.“

Oha, also hatte Boerne mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt. 

Boerne warf noch ein bisschen mit dem ein oder anderem Fachbegriff um sich, und erwähnte auch unter anderem das fortgeschrittene Lungenkarzinom, von dem er ja schon wusste.

„Warum ihm wohl nach dem Tod die Hände entfernt worden sind?“

„Nun, ich gehe ja nicht davon aus, dass die jemand aus Dekorationsgründen oder weil er sich spontan dazu entschieden hat, Hände zu sammeln, mitgenommen hat.“

„Haha, Mann, sind Sie heute lustig, Boerne! Ich denke ja, jemand hat Herrn Jensen vom Balkon gestoßen, und im Anschluss die Hände entfernt, um verräterische Spuren verschwinden zu lassen. Vielleicht hat sich Jensen bei seinem Mörder festgehalten, oder der bei ihm.“ 

„Dass da jemand Spuren entfernt hat, halte ich auch für das Wahrscheinlichste.“

Thiel musste halt nur noch rausbekommen, wer dieser jemand war, und warum er es getan hatte. Dass Jensen umgebracht worden war, weil er eine kleine Macke gehabt hatte, was das Wäscheaufhängen betrat, oder weil er ein pünktlicher Mensch gewesen war, schloss er jedenfalls aus. „Gut, ich danke Ihnen erst einmal, Boerne.“

„Machen Sie jetzt Feierabend, Thiel?“

„Ja, hatte ich eigentlich vor. Wieso fragen Sie?“

„Weil ich das jetzt ebenfalls vorhabe, und Ihnen großzügigerweise anbieten möchte, Sie nach Hause zu fahren.“

Dieses großzügige Angebot nahm er doch glatt an. Draußen wars noch immer arschkalt, aber in Boernes Auto war es ja dank Sitzheizung und Co schön warm.

 

„Und was machen Sie heute noch, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne, als sie vor ihren Wohnungstüren standen.

„Irgendwas essen, sonst nichts mehr.“ In seinem Kühlschrank herrschte gähnende Leere, aber die ein oder andere Konserve hatte er noch. Morgen wollte er einkaufen gehen, na ja, zumindest wenn es seine Zeit zuließ.

„Ich habe noch zwei Stücke selbstgemachte Pizza Funghi von gestern Abend übrig.“

„Und was soll ich mit dieser Information nun anfangen, Herr Professor?“

Boerne grinste bloß breit, und schloss seine Tür auf.

 

„Und, Thiel?“

„War lecker. Danke, Boerne.“

Na also. Boerne strahlte zufrieden, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich ein bisschen mehr als ein schlichtes _lecker_ erwartet hatte. „Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne einen Vorschlag machen.“

„Aha, und welchen?“ Irgendwie schwante ihm ja nichts Gutes. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er von Boernes Ideen und Vorschlägen meistens nicht sonderlich begeistert war. Außerdem guckte Boerne plötzlich so ... komisch.

„Nun, Sie verbringen ja einen großen Teil Ihrer Freizeit alleine, Herr Thiel. Sicher, hin und wieder treffen Sie sich mit Ihren fragwürdigen Fußballfreunden oder mit Ihrem Herrn Vater. Und ja, ab und zu lade ich Sie abends netterweise auf ein Glas Wein oder zum Essen ein. Aber ansonsten ... nun ja.“

„Jo ...“ Er wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt darauf erwidern sollte. Warum wühlte Boerne denn in dieser Wunde rum? Ja, er verbrachte recht viel Zeit alleine, wenn er nicht gerade auf der Arbeit war oder Boerne ihn wieder mal mit irgendwas nervte, und nein, er war nicht immer glücklich darüber. Einerseits war er durchaus oft froh, abends seine Ruhe zu haben, andererseits fehlte ihm manchmal etwas. Oder ... jemand.

„Und mir geht es ja nicht anders, Thiel. Ich habe genügend Interessen, gehe regelmäßig sportlichen Aktivitäten nach, in die Oper zieht es mich normalerweise mindestens einmal monatlich. Aber ... viel zu viele Abende verbringe ich alleine, und es gibt nur sehr wenige Menschen, mit denen ich ab und zu ein längeres Gespräch führe.“

Ui. Dass Boerne das alles gerade so offen zugegeben hatte, überraschte ihn ja ganz schön. Aber aus welchem Grund tat er das? Und was wollte Boerne denn nun für einen Vorschlag machen? „Boerne, worauf ... wollen Sie hinaus?“

„Na ja, ich habe mir überlegt, ob wir uns nicht regelmäßig abends bei mir oder Ihnen zusammen setzen möchten, sagen wir immer so für eine halbe Stunde oder aber auch mal kürzer oder länger. Um ... nun ja, um einfach mal ein wenig über den vergangenen Tag zu plaudern oder auch um sich gegenseitig das Herz auszuschütten, wenn es zum Beispiel auf der Arbeit mal in irgendeiner Weise etwas schwieriger gelaufen ist.“

Ohhh. Was für ein Vorschlag! Er musste das eben Gehörte erst einmal für ein paar Sekunden sacken lassen.

„Was halten Sie davon? Könnten Sie sich das eventuell vorstellen oder so gar nicht? Ich weiß ja, dass ich Ihnen manchmal zu viel rede, und wenn Sie von der Idee nichts halten, akzeptiere ich das.“

„Muss aber nicht unbedingt jeden Abend sein, oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Nur so oft Sie wollen, und wenn unser Abend nicht anderweitig verplant ist.“

„Und ich muss nicht so viel sabbeln wie Sie, sondern nur so viel ich will?“

„Natürlich!“ Boernes Mundwinkel flogen in die Höhe. „Heißt das, dass Sie nicht ganz abgeneigt sind?“

„Jo, das heißt es wohl, Herr Professor.“ Er grinste. „Wir können das ja zumindest mal versuchen.“

„Sehr schön, das freut mich.“

„Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns außerdem hin und wieder gegenseitig in den Arm nehmen?“

Thiel wartete. Er wartete darauf, dass Boerne ihm mitteilte, dass er sich eben einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Musste ja ein Scherz gewesen sein, konnte der ja nicht ernst gemeint haben. Er wartete vergebens. „Ist das etwa Ihr Ernst?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Aber ... warum um Himmels Willen sollten wir uns denn gegenseitig in den Arm nehmen?“

„Nun ja, weil die Umarmung eines guten Freundes manchmal sehr gut tun kann, Thiel. Mir jedenfalls. Ich ... erinnere mich noch dunkel daran.“

„Seit wann sind wir denn gute Freunde?“

Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Na ja, Spaß beiseite. Das mit dem Reden und so finde ich ja echt okay, aber was die Umarmungen betrifft ... ich weiß nicht, Boerne.“  
Oh, doch, und ob er wusste! Er wusste ganz genau, warum sein Herz plötzlich viel viel viel zu schnell schlug. Wie konnte Boerne bloß so einen hundsgemeinen Vorschlag machen? Beim Gedanken, Boerne in den Arm nehmen zu dürfen, hüpfte es in seinem Magen vor Freude und im selben Moment zog es sich da schmerzhaft zusammen. Weil er die Vorstellung, Boerne zu umarmen oder von Boerne umarmt zu werden, so so so verdammt schön fand. Aber für Boerne würde es nur eine Umarmung sein. Für ihn halt nicht.  
Klar fiel es ihm sofort auf, wenn Boerne einen neuen Mantel hatte. Natürlich! Er merkte sich schließlich jedes Kleidungsstück, das er an Boerne sah.  
_„Seit wann sind wir gute Freunde?“_ Nein, Boerne war kein guter Freund. Boerne war viel mehr für ihn. Ganz lange schon war er viel viel viel mehr für ihn. Aber er wusste, dass er für Boerne nie mehr sein würde. Nicht mehr als ein guter Freund. Für Boerne würde er immer nur ein Kollege, Nachbar und guter Freund sein.

„Kein Problem, vergessen Sie das mit den Umarmungen einfach wieder.“

Einfach wieder vergessen? Von wegen! „Okay, ich muss dann auch mal langsam rüber und ins Bett.“

 

Auf dem Weg zur Tür überlegte er hin und her, immer wieder, Herz gegen Kopf, immer wieder und wieder. Ach was! Eigentlich hatte er sich doch längst entschieden, eigentlich hatte sein Kopf den Kampf doch eh schon in dem Moment verloren, als Boerne den Vorschlag gemacht hatte.  
„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, dass mir so ab und zu die Umarmung von einem guten Freund vielleicht doch auch ganz gut täte.“

Boerne lächelte. „Alles klar, Herr Thiel.“

„Gut, dann bis ... morgen oder so.“ Kurz hatte er Angst und gleichzeitig Hoffnung, dass Boerne ihn schon jetzt umarmen würde.

Boerne lächelte immer noch. „Gute Nacht, Thiel.“

„Nacht, Boerne.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich gerade so so so sehr. :-) Ich hatte mir stur in den Kopf gesetzt, einen Krimi zu schreiben, obwohl ich das ja wirklich absolut gar nicht kann. Da war halt diese vage Idee, die nach und nach deutlicher wurde. Ganz so einfach war es dann aber leider nicht. Tagelang saß ich immer wieder vor dem noch so gut wie leerem Dokument, und brachte meistens keinen einzigen Satz zustande, fand einfach nicht rein, überlegte hin und her, wer wie wo etc. Was also tun? Die Krimihandlung weglassen? Nö, aufgeben sah ich nicht ein, aber ich kam einfach nicht voran.  
> Dann habe ich tatsächlich sogar von dieser Geschichte geträumt, und auch wenn das vielleicht ein bisschen komisch klingt, aber nach diesem Traum fluppte es plötzlich, ich hatte von einem wichtigen Detail geträumt.
> 
> Tja, ich kann definitiv keine Krimis schreiben, mache es aber trotzdem. Weil ich Lust dazu habe, und auch weil ich denke, dass dir, liebe CornChrunchie, es event. etwas gefällt, dass in dieser Geschichte ein wenig Krimihandlung mit drin ist. :-)
> 
> Ich fände es schön, wenn noch zumindest ein weiteres Kapitel dieses Jahr fertig wird. Insgesamt werden es voraussichtlich fünf Kapitel.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Jensens Tochter, die ihm seit einigen Minuten in seinem Büro gegenüber saß, machte einen einigermaßen gefassten und ruhigen Eindruck, aber es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie übermüdet war. Immer wieder hielt sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund und gähnte, und sie hatte tiefe Augenringe.  
„Wissen Sie, es fühlt sich ganz komisch an im Moment. Dass mein Vater nicht mehr lange zu leben hat, wusste ich und ich war innerlich darauf vorbereitet, der Tumor ist rasend schnell gewachsen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich habe es irgendwann und nach vielen vielen Tränen akzeptiert, dass ich ihn bald verlieren werde. Die Tatsache an sich, dass er tot ist, schockt mich deshalb auch nicht so sehr, aber dass ihn jemand umgebracht hat, das ... das ist ...“ Sie schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf. „Ich kann es einfach immer noch nicht fassen.“

„Das ist absolut verständlich, Frau Jensen.“

Lisa Jensen war 45 Jahre alt. Sie trug ein schickes dunkelblaues Kostüm, die knallrote und ungefähr fünf Zentimeter lange Strähne in ihrem Pony bot einen auffälligen Kontrast zu den ansonsten schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren. Ihr Lebensgefährte und die beiden Kinder im Teeniealter waren noch in der Dominikanischen Republik und würden erst übermorgen zurück fliegen.

„Eigentlich wollten wir unseren Urlaub auf nächstes Jahr verschieben, aber das hat uns mein Vater energisch ausgeredet. Als wir uns einen Tag bevor wir geflogen sind, von ihm verabschiedet haben, hätte ich trotz seiner Krankheit niemals gedacht, dass das letzte Mal sein würde, dass wir ihn sehen, und dass ich ihn ... nie mehr in den Arm nehmen werde. Wir haben ihm auch noch eine Karte geschickt, die müsste bald ankommen.“ Ihr Blick schweifte irgendwo in die Ferne ab.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht noch einen Kaffee?“

„Nein, vielen Dank.“

Sie kamen auf das Thema Testament zu sprechen. 

„Ein notarielles Testament gibt es nicht, nur ein Privates. Das befindet sich seit Jahren bei uns daheim, in einem zugeklebten Umschlag. Es ist mir etwas peinlich, aber ich weiß nicht genau, in welcher Schublade es liegt. Da, wo ich es eigentlich vermutet habe, war es vorhin nicht. Ich suche natürlich später weiter, und sage Ihnen Bescheid, wenn ich es gefunden habe.“

„Das finden Sie heute bestimmt noch.“ Kannte er von sich selbst, dass Sachen manchmal ganz woanders auftauchen, als dort wo er sie seiner Meinung nach hingelegt hatte. Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass Herr Jensen, der ja so genau gewesen sein sollte, sich um kein notarielles Testament gekümmert hatte. Na ja, konnte ja an sich jeder halten, wie er wollte, er würde seine Gründe gehabt haben. Wunderte ihn halt nur ein bisschen.  
„Frau Jensen, wissen Sie, ob Ihr Vater mit irgendjemandem Streit hatte?“

„Nein, er hatte mit niemandem Streit, das hätte er uns ganz sicher erzählt. Na ja, abgesehen von ... nee, er hatte keinen Streit.“

„Abgesehen von?“

„Mit einem seiner Nachbarn, dem Typen mit der Glatze, ist er ein paar Mal ein bisschen aneinander geraten, als der noch nicht lang im Haus gewohnt hat. Aber es ging um Nichtigkeiten.“

„Mit dem Typen mit der Glatze?“

„Ach Gott, mir fällt einfach der Name nicht ein. Aber er wohnt unter meinem Vater.“

„Also im zweiten Stock?“

„Genau.“

„Was waren das denn so für Nichtigkeiten?“

„Na ja, der hat sich wohl zum Beispiel mal ungefragt einige Wäscheklammern meines Vaters geliehen, also wirklich nur absolute Kleinigkeiten. Ist auch schon eine Weile her. In letzter Zeit hat mein Vater mit niemandem gestritten, jedenfalls weiß ich nichts davon. Mir fällt auch niemand aus der Vergangenheit meines Vaters ein, der als ... Mörder in Frage käme.“ Sie musste sichtbar schlucken. „Die Freunde meines Vaters, die noch am Leben sind, wohnen größtenteils in Seniorenheimen.“

Trotzdem gingen die Kollegen und er ziemlich fest davon aus, dass Herr Jensen seinen Mörder gekannt haben musste. Es waren ja keinerlei Einbruchspuren gefunden worden, und das, was Herr Fischer beobachtet hatte, sprach auch eindeutig dafür.  
„Hatte außer Ihrer Familie noch jemand einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung Ihres Vaters?“

„Friedrich hatte einen, ob sonst noch jemand, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht genau.“

„Friedrich?“

„Entschuldigung, ich meine Herrn Fischer.“

„Ah.“ Herrn Fischer schloss er zumindest als in Frage kommenden Täter komplett aus. Auch wenn sein Händedruck gestern fest gewesen war, hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht annähernd die Kraft, um einen Menschen vom Balkon zu stoßen, ihm anschließend die Hände abzuhacken, und diese irgendwo verschwinden zu lassen. Außerdem hatte nichts dafür gesprochen, dass er sie gestern angelogen hatte.

 

Nachdem Frau Jensen gegangen war, erledigte er einigen Papierkram, verspeiste nebenbei die Reste seines inzwischen leicht eingetrockneten Brötchens, und trank zwei Tassen starken Kaffee. „Nadeshda?“

„Ja?“

„Ich will gucken, ob jetzt Jensens Nachbarn zu Hause sind, die wir gestern nicht angetroffen haben.“ Es war bereits Abend, vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück. 

Hätte noch ein weiterer von Jensens Nachbarn irgendwas gesehen oder gehört, hätte sich derjenige zwar wahrscheinlich schon bei ihnen gemeldet, aber schadete trotzdem nichts, nochmal hinzufahren. Also machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Es regnete schon wieder, war aber nicht so arschkalt wie am Vortag.

 

„Lukas Mahler“, stellte sich ihnen der breitschultrige Mann vor, der ihn um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte, und dessen Haar raspelkurz war. _Der Typ mit der Glatze._ Schätzungsweise war er Mitte Dreißig, vielleicht auch ein bisschen älter. 

Besonders selten war der Name Lukas ja nicht, er begegnete ihm öfter mal, machte ihm auch normalerweise überhaupt nichts aus, aber eben hatte sich sein Magen ganz kurz schmerzhaft zusammengekrampft. Vielleicht weil er ja schon gestern für einen Moment an Lukas hatte denken müssen, als ihn die Kleine von Frau Schmitz „Opi“ genannt hatte. „Darf ich fragen, was Sie beruflich machen?“

„Ich bin Frauenarzt.“ 

„Ah.“ Oh ... Irgendwie hatte er aufgrund der Optik vermutet, dass es sich hier vielleicht um jemanden handeln könnte, der im Sicherheitsdienst oder so tätig war.

„Darf ich denn fragen, warum Sie das jetzt wissen wollten? Oh Gott! Sie ... Sie denken noch nicht etwa, dass _ich_ was mit dem Tod von Herrn Jensen zu tun haben könnte?“

„Nein. Sie ... kamen mir nur irgendwie bekannt vor.“

„Ach so. Ich hab' mich schon gewundert.“ Er lachte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Letzte Woche habe ich ihn noch unten im Waschkeller dabei geholfen, seine saubere Kleidung zusammenzulegen.“

Mitbekommen hatte Herr Mahler gestern nichts, er war nicht daheim gewesen.

„Ich habe noch bis Ende der Woche frei, und habe vorgestern bei meinen Eltern übernachtet. Gestern bin ich erst irgendwann gegen Nachmittag heim gekommen. Herr Fischer hat mir dann alles erzählt.“

Sie gingen runter in den ersten Stock, und klingelten bei der rechten Wohnung. Bei Peters.

„Hallo, ich bin die Lena.“ Eine junge Frau, höchstens Anfang Zwanzig, mit ellenlangen schwarzen Haaren stand vor ihnen, die unübersehbar hochschwanger war.

„Glückwunsch.“ Er deutete auf ihren kugelrunden Bauch.

„Dankeschön.“ Sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „In drei Wochen ist der Entbindungstermin.“

„Ist Ihr Partner auch daheim?“

Ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. „Ich hab' keinen. Ich wohne alleine hier.“

„Ach so.“

Mitbekommen hatte sie gestern nichts.

„Ich schlafe seit einiger Zeit fast immer mit Ohrenstöpseln.“

In der linken Wohnung im Erdgeschoss öffnete auch heute wieder niemand.

 

„Oh, Hallo.“ Frau Schmitz kam die Treppe runter, mit einem Wäschekorb in den Händen.

„Guten Abend, Frau Schmitz.“

„Falls Sie zu den Müllers wollen, die sind seit ein paar Tagen im Urlaub. Ich glaube, nächste Woche kommen sie wieder, am Dienstag oder Mittwoch. Vukovićs müssten es genau wissen, die holen ihre Post raus.“

„Ah, danke für die Information.“ Er lächelte. „Na, und was macht Ihre Kleine?“

Frau Schmitz lächelte zurück. „Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen. Nachdem wir ihr eine Geschichte vorgelesen und was vorgesungen haben.“

Nadeshda und er gingen wieder, und fuhren zurück zum Präsidium. Er tätigte noch zwei Anrufe, dann reichte es für heute. Feierabend. Frau Jensen hatte noch nicht wegen des Testaments angerufen, bestimmt spätestens morgen dann.

 

Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Während Thiel heim radelte, wurde er allmählich etwas unruhig. Sollte er gleich mal bei Boerne klingeln? Oder sollte er lieber warten, dass Boerne bei ihm klingelte? Vielleicht würden sie sich ja auch gar nicht schon heute treffen, um ... über den vergangenen Tag und so zu reden, vielleicht ja erst demnächst mal.

Daheim öffnete er seinen Kühlschrank, blickte in gähnende Leere, und schloss ihn direkt wieder. Mist! Eigentlich wollte er doch heute einkaufen, hatte er ja völlig vergessen. Na ja, und jetzt war er echt zu müde dazu. Morgen dann halt. Er kramte eine Konserve aus dem Küchenschrank.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte, überlegte er hin und her. Ach was! Eigentlich hatte er sich doch schon wieder längst entschieden. Ja, hatte er.

 

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Abend, Professor. Kann ich ... reinkommen?“

„Sicher.“

Sie saßen zusammen auf Boernes Couch, so wie sie das bereits tausende Male zuvor getan hatten. Auf dem Tisch standen eine halbvolle Rotweinflasche und ihre Gläser. Auch wie tausende Male zuvor. Und trotzdem fühlte sich das alles jetzt irgendwie ein bisschen anders an als sonst. 

„Ich muss ja zugeben, dass ich positiv überrascht bin, Thiel.“

„Aha, und worüber?“

„Nun, ich habe nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass Sie meinem gestrigen Vorschlag so schnell zustimmen.“

„Jo ...“ Er wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Daher wechselte er das Thema. „Und wie war so Ihr Tag, Herr Professor?“

„Ausgezeichnet eigentlich.“ Und dann sprach Boerne erst einmal ohne Punkt und Komma über seine heutige Arbeit, schmiss mit den exotischsten Fremdwörtern um sich, und erzählte von den mehr oder weniger geschmacklosen Scherzen, die Frau Haller und er gegenseitig übereinander gemacht hatten.

Er nickte bloß ab und zu oder lächelte. Irgendwie fand er das jetzt ja ganz schön, dass Boerne ihm von seinem Tag erzählte, auch wenn er vieles davon nicht so wirklich spannend fand.

„Und wie war Ihr Tag, Herr Thiel?“

„Eigentlich ganz okay.“ Er berichtete von Frau Jensen, und dass sie nochmal mit einigen Bewohnern gesprochen hatten. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Herr Jensen seinen Mörder gut kannte.“

Boerne nickte zustimmend. „Davon geh' ich auch fest aus.“

„Tja, jetzt muss man halt nur noch rauskriegen, wer es war. Wer bringt einen Mann um, der ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben hat? Okay, vielleicht wusste der Mörder das ja nicht, also, dass Jensen Krebs hatte, aber ... ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, der wusste Bescheid, ist so ein Gefühl.“  
Er griff nach seinem Glas, und leerte es. „So, ich geh' dann auch mal langsam wieder, Boerne.“  
Er wusste zwar nicht genau, wie lange er hier schon hockte, aber länger als eine halbe Stunde auf jeden Fall. Man musste es ja nicht gleich übertrieben.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Sie bedrückt irgendetwas heute, nicht wahr? Ich merke das schon die ganze Zeit.“

Ungläubig starrte er Boerne an. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Ja, es bedrückte ihn tatsächlich etwas heute. Die Tatsache, dass er Lukas so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und auch keine Ahnung hatte, wann er ihn wieder sehen würde. Ja, das bedrückte ihn. Sehr.  
Aber wäre es nicht ein wenig zu viel des Guten, Boerne jetzt diesbezüglich das Herz auszuschütten? Er sprach beinahe nie mit jemandem großartig über Lukas, und erst recht nicht darüber, wie schmerzlich er ihn manchmal vermisste. Und nun sollte er das ausgerechnet mit Boerne tun?  
Andererseits saßen sie ja schließlich unter anderem genau aus diesem Grund zusammen hier, nämlich, um sich gegenseitig das Herz auszuschütten.  
„Ich hab' heute ein paar Mal an Lukas gedacht.“ Jetzt war es raus, auch wenn das nicht ganz die Wahrheit gewesen war. Er hatte nicht bloß ein paar Mal an diesem Tag an Lukas gedacht, sondern verdammt oft.

„Wann haben Sie zuletzt mit ihm gesprochen?“

Scheiße! Dass er erst einmal kurz überlegen musste, wann das gewesen war, tat ihm ganz schön weh. Am liebsten hätte er Boerne angemotzt, weil der danach gefragt hatte. „Vor fast einem Jahr. An seinem letzten Geburtstag.“

Boerne schaute ihn so an, als wolle er was dazu sagen, tat er aber nicht.

„Wissen Sie, Boerne“, sprach er weiter, „ich habe ja schon ein paar Mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Lukas mal einen längeren Brief zu schreiben, aber ...“

„Aber?“

„Na ja, ich hab' schon ewig keinen Brief mehr geschrieben, und geht ja heute eh eigentlich alles über E-Mail und so. Und ich ... ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht so richtig, was ich ihm überhaupt schreiben soll.“

„Herr Thiel?“

„Hm.“

„Ich denke, dass sich Ihr Sohn über einen Brief von Ihnen sehr freuen würde.“

„Na ja, ich denke nochmal drüber nach.“

„Tun Sie das.“

Er nickte. So, nun war es aber eigentlich wirklich Zeit, zu gehen. Oder? „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, ich ... kann heute eine kleine Umarmung gebrauchen.“ Er hatte die Worte geflüstert, so leise, dass er sie fast selbst nicht gehört hatte, und fast nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte.

Boerne hatte sie gehört. „In Ordnung.“

_In Ordnung._ Sein Herz fing an, vor Aufregung Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Oh Gott, Boerne würde ihn nun tatsächlich umarmen. Er wollte fragen, ob er jetzt näher rücken sollte, oder ob er vielleicht aufstehen sollte, aber er brauchte keine Fragen zu stellen.

Ging alles ganz schnell. Boerne stellte sein Glas ab, stand auf, um sich direkt neben ihn zu setzen, und legte beide Arme um ihn. Boerne umarmte ihn, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Na ja, eigentlich war es ja auch wirklich alles andere als ungewöhnlich, einen guten Freund zu umarmen.

Im ersten Moment hörte Thiel kurz auf zu atmen, so sehr überwältigte es ihn, dass Boerne tatsächlich die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, dass Boerne ihn gerade tatsächlich hielt, dass das gerade wirklich geschah und nicht bloß in seiner Vorstellung. Beinahe verkrampfte er sich vor lauter Aufregung, aber er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. War ja nichts dabei. Boerne umarmte ihn, Boerne umarmte einen guten Freund, war ja nichts dabei. 

Ganz warm war Boerne, und die Wärme kroch auch durch seinen Körper. Ganz warm wurde ihm. So nah war ihm Boerne körperlich noch nie gewesen.

Thiel merkte, wie sehr ihm das in den vergangenen Jahren eigentlich gefehlt hatte. Wie sehr es ihm gefehlt hatte, einfach mal fest in den Arm genommen zu werden. Und nun umarmte ihn der Mann, für den er so unglaublich viel empfand, der für ihn so unglaublich viel mehr war als ein guter Freund, und er fühlte sich so unglaublich geborgen. Er schloss die Augen, und genoss. Er versuchte, an nichts zu denken, einfach nur zu genießen. Er genoss diesen Moment.  
Niemand von ihnen sprach, ganz still war es, aber es war eine angenehme Stille, eine, die sich richtig gut anfühlte. Alles fühlte sich so gut an.

„Boerne?“, flüsterte er irgendwann, obwohl er die Stille am liebsten noch viel länger genossen hätte.

„Hm?“

„Ich ... muss jetzt echt mal langsam gehen, und in mein Bett. Wenn Sie also vielleicht ...“

Boerne ließ los.

Sofort hatte er das Gefühl, in ein tiefes bodenloses Loch zu fallen, und er hätte Boerne am liebsten darum gebeten, ihn doch bitte sofort wieder zu umarmen, und ihn doch bitte nie nie nie mehr loszulassen, nie nie nie mehr. Aber tat er natürlich nicht, ging ja nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf, und Boerne begleitete ihn wieder einmal in den Flur, so wie tausende Male zuvor.

 

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“

„Ach, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Danke. Für ... die Umarmung und so.“

Boerne lächelte. „Gern geschehen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kommentare und Kudos! Ich freue mich sehr sehr sehr darüber! ♥
> 
> Jegliche Spekulationen bezüglich des Mörders werden natürlich gerne entgegen genommen. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, endlich geht es hier weiter, das freut mich sehr. ♥
> 
> Liebe CornChrunchie, ich hoffe, du hast immer noch Spaß an der Geschichte. ♥

„Manno, ich mag nicht!” Nur zu gerne wäre Thiel noch ein halbes oder wenigstens ein viertel Stündchen dösend liegen geblieben, aber half ja alles nichts, das Präsidium wartete auf ihn. Mit einem ordentlichen Schlag brachte er seinen Wecker zum Schweigen, dann rappelte er sich langsam auf, und blieb noch einen kurzen Moment auf der Bettkante sitzen.

Was für eine Nacht! Gefühlt war er erst vor ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken, viel viel viel zu viel Boerne in seinem Kopf, viel viel viel viel zu viel Boerne.  
Als er gestern Abend seine Wohnung betreten hatte, hatten seine Beine immer noch gezittert. Oh, wie sehr die gezittert hatten, und wie sehr sein Herz gerast hatte! Und das alles nur, weil Boerne ihn umarmt hatte. Fast fand er es ja lächerlich, dass das so schrecklich viel in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte sich so unglaublich geborgen gefühlt, und es hatte sich so schlimm angefühlt, als Boerne ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.  
Oh Mann! Wenn es ihn schon so dermaßen umgehauen hatte, von Boerne umarmt zu werden, wie würde er dann erst auf einen ... Kuss reagieren? Na ja, würde er eh nie erfahren, weil es einen Kuss von Boerne niemals geben würde.  
Für Boerne war es nur eine Umarmung gewesen.

So, jetzt musste er aber echt mal aufstehen.

 

Als er sich auf der Arbeit gerade einen ersten Kaffee einschenken wollte, er hatte schon nach seiner Tasse gegriffen, klingelte das Telefon.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel, Frau Jensen hier. Ich rufe wegen des Testaments meines Vaters an.“

„Ah, dann haben Sie es also gefunden.”

„Nein, das ist der Grund, weshalb ich anrufe. Es ist verschwunden.”

Oh. „Verschwunden?”

„Ja. Ich habe alles auf den Kopf gestellt, jedes Zimmer, jeden einzelnen Winkel. Es ist weg.”

„Sind Sie denn ganz sicher, dass Sie es nicht doch vielleicht übersehen haben?”

„Ja, ich bin absolut sicher. Sogar den Keller habe ich den ganzen Morgen lang durchsucht. Es ist definitiv weg. Ich habe mit Paul telefoniert, er hat mir bestätigt, dass es eigentlich in der Schublade hätte liegen müssen, wo ich es vermutet hatte und zuerst nachgesehen habe.”

„Hm, das ist ja komisch.”

„Das ist es in der Tat. Es muss ... jemand an sich genommen haben.”

„Und wer könnte das gewesen sein, haben Sie da einen Verdacht?”

„Also, irgendwelche Anzeichen für einen Einbruch gibt es auf jeden Fall nicht. Außerdem, welcher Einbrecher klaut schon ein Testament? Pauls Eltern haben einen Schlüssel, aber die wohnen ein ganzes Stück weit weg und haben beide einige gesundheitliche Einschränkungen. Wo das Testament gelegen hat, wussten sie auch nicht, wir haben nie mit ihnen darüber gesprochen. Natürlich habe ich sie sicherheitshalber trotzdem gefragt, ob sie mal in unserer Wohnung gewesen sind. Waren sie aber nicht, das glaube ich ihnen auch. Eine Nachbarin besitzt lediglich unseren Briefkastenschlüssel, sie holt immer die Post für uns raus, wenn wir mal nicht da sind. Na ja, der Einzige, der noch einen Schlüssel zu unserer Wohnung hat, ist ... war mein Vater.”

„Also glauben Sie, dass er es eventuell entwendet hat?”

„Er _muss_ es ja eigentlich gewesen sein, auch wenn ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer habe, warum er das getan hat.”

„Vielleicht wollte er irgendwas in dem Testament ändern?”, mutmaßte er.

Kurz Stille in der Leitung. „Ja ... vermutlich. Auch wenn mich das wundert. Herr Thiel, ich darf doch in seine Wohnung, oder?”

„Ja.”

„Gut, dann fahr ich später mal hin und suche es dort, ich gucke auch in seinem Keller nach.”

„Hm, in der Wohnung Ihres Vaters ist kein Testament gesehen worden.”

„Na ja, es befindet sich ja in einem unscheinbaren Umschlag, auf dem nichts steht, und vielleicht hat er es ja auch gut versteckt. Ich möchte gerne nachschauen.”

„Okay, halten Sie mich dann auf dem Laufenden?”

„Ja, aber ... Herr Thiel?”

„Ja?”

„Bestünde denn die Möglichkeit, dass Sie mich ... in die Wohnung meines Vaters begleiten? Ginge das eventuell?”

„Sie möchten, dass ich Sie begleite?”

„Na ja, Paul und die Kinder kommen ja erst morgen zurück, ich weiß nicht so recht, wenn ich sonst fragen könnte, und alleine in die Wohnung gehen, das ... fühlt sich ehrlich gesagt so merkwürdig an.”

„Hm, ja, verstehe.”

„Und? Kommen Sie mit?”

„Na ja, während Sie nach dem Testament suchen, könnten meine Kollegin und ich uns nochmal etwas umsehen, auch im Keller.”  
Dass sie auf irgendeinen relevanten Hinweis stoßen würden, bezweifelter er zwar eher, aber verkehrt war es ja nicht, sich nochmal ein wenig umzusehen. Wirklich weit waren sie in dem Fall Jensen bisher noch nicht gekommen. Sie gingen zwar noch immer davon aus, dass Jensen seinen Mörder gekannt hatte, aber sonst tappten sie noch ziemlich im Dunkeln. Was könnte das Motiv gewesen sein? Wer brachte einen Mann um, der ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte? Wobei der Mörder vielleicht ja gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass Jensen krank war, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm nach wie vor, dass derjenige sehr wohl Bescheid gewusst hatte. Sollte es derjenige gewusst haben, wer könnte dann in Frage kommen?  
Jemand von früher vielleicht, den die Tochter nicht kannte? Jemand, der Jensen aus irgendeinem Grund abgrundtief gehasst hatte? Aber wäre es für den, der ihn gehasst hatte, dann nicht eigentlich viel „befriedigender” gewesen, zu wissen, dass Jensen an Krebs sterben würde? Was hatte es mit dem Streit auf sich, von dem Herr Fischer etwas mitbekommen hatte? Hatte es sich überhaupt um einen Streit gehandelt?

„Prima. Wäre drei Uhr in Ordnung?”

„Ja, drei Uhr geht. Sollte etwas anderes Wichtiges dazwischen kommen, gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid.”

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, grübelte Thiel vor sich hin. Warum hatte Herr Jensen offensichtlich das Testament an sich genommen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich etwas darin ändern wollen, klar, was sollte denn sonst der Grund sein? Aber warum hatte er etwas ändern wollen? Und was? Und wieso vor allem heimlich, während sich seine Tochter samt Familie im Urlaub befand? Vielleicht hatte er ja auch gar nicht bloß was ändern wollen, sondern hatte das bereits getan.  
Nun brauchte er aber echt erst mal einen Kaffee. Kaum hatte er den ersten Schluck getrunken, klingelte das Handy.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel.” 

„Moin, Herr Professor. Warum rufen Sie an?”

„Um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ich heute ausnahmsweise bereits am Mittag Feierabend machen werde.”

„Aha.”

„Aha? Mehr haben Sie dazu nicht zu sagen?”

„Na ja, was wollen Sie denn da jetzt von mir hören?”

„Nun ja, wie wäre es beispielsweise mit einem: Das freut mich selbstverständlich für Sie, Herr Professor.”

Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. Typisch Boerne. „Das freut mich selbstverständlich für Sie, Herr Professor.”

„Nun ja, wie auch immer, heute Abend bereite ich eine selbstgemachte Spinatlasagne zu, ich muss nur noch einige Zutaten dafür einkaufen.”

„Aha.”

„Ach, Herr Thiel!”

„Mann, Boerne!” Nervensäge! „Na gut: Das freut mich selbstverständlich für Sie, Herr Professor.”

„Und noch weitaus mehr wird Sie sicher die Tatsache erfreuen, dass ich Sie zum Essen einladen möchte.”

Oh ... „Sie laden mich zum Essen ein?”

„Ja, vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie möchten.”

„Also, Spinatlasagne habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gegessen.” _Mann, Frank! Sag ihm doch einfach, dass du möchtest und dich über die Einladung freust._

„Gut. Kommen Sie um acht Uhr rüber?”

„Ja, acht Uhr müsste klappen.”

„Sehr schön, Thiel. Und? Gibt es was neues in unserem Fall?”

„In _meinem_ Fall, meinen Sie wohl.” Er erzählte kurz von dem geführten Telefonat.

„Um drei Uhr, sagten Sie?”

„Ja, warum?” 

„Bis dahin habe ich längst alle Einkäufe erledigt, und könnte Sie hinfahren.”

„Nee, das brauchen Sie nicht.”

„Ich hole Sie um halb drei vor dem Präsidium ab, in Ordnung?”

„Boerne, nee, ich ...”

„Keine Sorge, Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht bedanken.”

„Boerne!”

„Also, bis später, Thiel.”

Einfach aufgelegt! So ging's ja wohl nicht! Na warte! Er würde Boerne jetzt nochmal anrufen und ihm ordentlich die Meinung geigen! 

 

Das hatte er natürlich nicht getan. Weil Boerne gestern Abend so nett zu ihm gewesen war, und weil Boerne ihn für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen hatte, ach, und überhaupt ... Und so saß er jetzt zusammen mit Boerne im Auto, Nadeshda hielt währenddessen im Präsidium die Stellung.

 

Lisa Jensen war diesmal komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, die rote Strähne wurde durch eine Wollmütze beinahe vollständig verdeckt. Furchtbar müde sah sie aus, noch viel müder als am Vortag. Sie warf Boerne einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Frau Jensen, das ist Professor Boerne. Mein ... Kollege.” Natürlich hatte Boerne ihn nicht einfach nur hergefahren.

Boerne reichte ihr die Hand. „Mein aufrichtiges Beileid.”

„Dankeschön.”

„Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich mit rein komme?”, fragte Boerne immerhin höflich. „Falls nicht, warte ich im Auto.”

„Kommen Sie ruhig mit, das stört mich nicht.”

Zu dritt gingen sie ins Haus.

„Ich komme gleich nach”, meinte Boerne. „Ich schau mich erst einmal ein wenig im Treppenhaus um.”

Ausnahmsweise meckerte Thiel nicht darüber.

„Sie ist noch nicht angekommen.” Frau Jensen klang so, als habe sie kürzlich geweint. Hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch.

„Wer ist noch nicht angekommen?”, fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Die Ansichtskarte, die wir meinem Vater geschickt haben. Ich habe nachgeguckt.”

„Ach so.” Mehr wusste er dazu nicht zu sagen. War ja egal, wann und ob die Karte ankam, leider würde sie der Empfänger sowieso nicht mehr zu Gesicht kriegen.

Vor der Wohnungstür blieb Frau Jensen einen Moment regungslos stehen. „Tut mir leid.” 

Thiel legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Wenn Sie wollen, kann auch ich für Sie aufschließen und zuerst reingehen.”

„Nein, danke, es geht schon.” Sie schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

 

„Na ja, ich fange dann mal mit der Suche an.” Frau Jensen zog die oberste Schublade einer kleinen Kommode auf und holte mehrere Notizblöcke raus.

Thiels Blick blieb eine Weile an dem altmodischen beigen Telefon hängen, und er musste schmunzeln. Irgendwie fand er es sympathisch, dass Herr Jensen immer noch mit solch einem alten Ding telefoniert hatte. Auch der winzige Röhrenfernseher und die fast schon antike dunkelbraune Wohnwand hatten einen gewissen Charme.

„Da war es schon einmal nicht.” Frau Jensen öffnete die nächste Schublade.

Huch. Thiel spitzte die Ohren. Hatte er nicht gerade ein Geräusch gehört? Das aus der Richtung des Flurs gekommen war?  
Ja, er hatte richtig gehört. Jemand schloss die Wohnungstür auf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt in dem Kapitel einen ganz kleinen Episodenbezug zu „Mord ist die beste Medizin”, eine meiner Lieblingsfolgen.

Ganz offensichtlich bekamen sie Gesellschaft! Thiel wollte Frau Jensen darum bitten, leise zu sein, aber er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig.

„Hallo? Wer ist denn da??”

 _Mist!_ Wer auch immer da an der Tür zugange war, er oder sie drehte den Schlüssel gerade wieder blitzschnell in die andere Richtung.

Thiel raste in den Flur und spähte durch den Türspion. Natürlich war niemand mehr zu sehen. Verdammt! „Frau Jensen, können Sie vielleicht auf den Balkon gehen und schauen, ob jemand das Haus verlässt?”

„Ja, klar.” Sie drückte ihm ihre Schlüssel in die Hand und rannte los.

Er schloss auf und hechtete die Treppen runter. Auf dem Weg zum zweiten Stock lief er fast in Boerne rein. „Boerne, ist Ihnen gerade eben eine Person entgegen gekommen?”

„Nein.”

„Scheiße! Dann ...”

Boerne lächelte. „Es waren zwei Personen.”

Und anhand Boernes folgender Beschreibung wusste er auch sofort, um wen es sich bei den beiden handelte. Er war sehr überrascht. „Boerne, können Sie Frau Jensen vielleicht ihre Schlüssel zurück geben und ihr kurz Gesellschaft leisten?”

„Sicher.”

 

Nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde geöffnet.

„Frau Schmitz, ich nehme an, Sie besitzen einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung von Herrn Jensen?”, kam er direkt zur Sache.

Die blonde Frau nickte. Ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig. „Ja, er hat mir vor ein paar Monaten einen gegeben.”

„Und was wollten Sie eben in seiner Wohnung?”

Louisa kam in den Flur und stellte sich zu ihrer Mutter, in der rechten Hand hielt sie einen rosafarbenen Teddybären. „Opi!”

Er lächelte und winkte der Kleinen zu. „Hallo, Louisa.”

„Opi ist im Himmel.”

„Was sagst du da?” Gänsehaut überkam ihn.

„Opi ist im Himmel. Da hat er kein Aua mehr, hat Mama gesagt.”

Frau Schmitz ging vor ihrer Tochter in die Hocke und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Louisa, möchtest du in dein Zimmer gehen und Mama ein schönes Bild malen?”

Louisa schien kurz zu überlegen, dann nickte sie aber und ging.

„Er war mein Vater, Herr Thiel.”

„Herr Jensen war Ihr Vater?”

„Ja.” Eine dicke Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. „Meine Mutter und er hatten damals eine Affäre, aus der ich entstanden bin. Ich habe erst als Jugendliche erfahren, wer mein leiblicher Vater ist, und erst als ich mit Louisa schwanger war, hatte ich das Bedürfnis, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen. Er ist aus allen Wolken gefallen, weil er von meiner Existenz bis dahin nichts gewusst hat. Wir haben uns dann nach und nach ganz vorsichtig ein bisschen angenähert, ab und zu haben wir mal kurz telefoniert. Als wir eine größere Wohnung gesucht haben, und diese hier frei stand, hat er beim Vermieter ein gutes Wort für uns eingelegt. Ich wollte zuerst nicht gerne mit in das Haus ziehen, in dem er lebt, aber dann haben mein Mann und ich uns gemeisam doch für diese Wohnung entschieden.”

„Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Sie ... Sie sind meine Halbschwester??” Frau Jensen kam mit Boerne im Schlepptau die Treppe runter gelaufen, der Schreck stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja.”

„Aber ... aber warum wusste ich bis eben nichts davon?? Warum hat mein Vater nie was zu mir gesagt? Was soll das?!”

„Bitte seien Sie nicht zu wütend auf ihn.” Jetzt schluchzte sie endgültig los. „Er ... er hatte riesige Angst davor, dass Sie es ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er Ihre Mutter betrogen hat.”

„Na toll!”

„Er hätte es Ihnen auf jeden Fall noch gesagt, aber er wollte den richtigen Moment abwarten.”

„Hat sich ja nun ohnehin erledigt!”

Frau Schmitz wischte sich die Tränen fort und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. „Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid! Ich habe ihm versprochen, Ihnen nichts zu sagen, im Nachhinein wünschte ich aber, ich hätte dieses Versprechen gebrochen. Es tut mir so leid!”

„Was wollten Sie in seiner Wohnung?”

Sie musste sichtbar schlucken. „Noch einmal kurz zusammen mit Louisa Abschied nehmen. Die Wohnung wird ja sicher bald ausgeräumt.”

Frau Jensen schwieg.

„Es tut mir leid.”

„Ich muss das Ganze jetzt erst einmal ein wenig sacken lassen! Verdammt, zuerst wird mein Vater ermordet und bis vor wenigen Minuten dachte ich noch, dass ich ein Einzelkind wäre! Jetzt habe ich plötzlich eine Schwester! Und ... und eine Nichte!” Sie nahm für einen Moment die Mütze vom Kopf und fuhr sich mehrmals durchs Haar. „Oh Gott, ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben.”

„Unser ... Vater mochte Vornamen, die mit L beginnen. Er hat Louisas Namen mit ausgesucht.”

Ein winziges Lächeln flog über Lisa Jensens Gesicht. „Meinen Vornamen hat er auch ausgesucht.”

„Bei mir hatte er ja keinerlei Mitspracherecht, sonst hieße ich wahrscheinlich nicht Katja.”

„Mein Sohn heißt Lukas”, rutschte es Thiel heraus. Susanne und er hatten den Namen gemeinsam ausgesucht.

„Ah, wir haben hier auch einen Lukas im Haus. Herrn Mahler.”

„Ja, ich weiß.”

„Herr Thiel?”, wandte sich Frau Jensen an ihn.

„Ja?”

„Falls es Frau Schmitz recht sein sollte, möchte ich mich gerne etwas länger mit ihr unterhalten. Ich glaube, es gibt sehr sehr viel zu besprechen.”

„Natürlich, kommen Sie bitte rein, mein Mann kommt erst am Abend heim.”

„Die Suche nach dem Testament werde ich später fortführen.”

„In Ordnung, Frau Schmitz.” Dass sie jetzt keinen Kopf mehr dafür hatte, war ja wohl mehr als verständlich.

„Hat er Ihnen gegenüber zufällig mal sein Testament erwähnt?”

„Nein.” Frau Schmitz schüttelte den Kopf. „Über sowas haben wir nie geredet. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es auch immer möglichst verdrängt, dass er so krank ist.”

„Das Testament ist verschwunden. Vielleicht ... na ja, vielleicht möchten Sie ja nachher ...”

„Ich helfe gerne bei der Suche, natürlich.”

„Mami, guck mal, ich bin fertig.” Louisa hielt ihrer Mutter strahlend ein gemaltes Bild mit bunten Blumen hin. Dann schaute die Kleine hoch zu Frau Jensen. „Hallo.”

„Hallo.”

„Frau Jensen, melden Sie sich dann einfach wieder bei mir, okay?”

„Das mache ich. Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Herr Thiel. Danke auch Ihnen, Professor Boerne.”

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, auf dem Weg zum Auto rief Thiel kurz Nadeshda an.

 

„Oh Mann, Boerne, von wegen alles musste bei Herrn Jensen immer seine Ordnung haben und so. Das Thema Treue sah er ja wohl zumindest ziemlich locker.” Ob es nur die eine Affäre gegeben hatte? Und ob Herr Jensen noch irgendwelche anderen ... Leichen im Keller gehabt hatte?

„Glauben Sie, dass Frau Schmitz irgendwas mit dem Tod zu tun haben könnte?”

„Nee, kann ich mir echt nicht vorstellen. Aber ...” 

„Aber?”

„Weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie alles echt ziemlich merkwürdig. Was das Testament betrifft, denke ich, dass Herr Jensen es wegen Frau Schmitz ändern wollte oder geändert hat.”

„Sicher, davon gehe ich auch aus. Vielleicht hatte er vor, nach dem Urlaub Frau Jensen reinen Wein einzuschenken.”

„Ja, bestimmt. Er wollte, dass seine Tochter samt Familie ihren Urlaub genießt, hat heimlich das Testament an sich genommen, um es zu ändern, und nach dem Urlaub wollte er mit der Wahrheit raus rücken.” Hatte jemand verhindern wollen, dass Herr Jensen seiner Tochter die Wahrheit erzählte? Aber wieso? Und wer denn? Frau Schmitz? Nee, glaubte er nicht. Sie hatte erleichtert gewirkt, weil Frau Jensen nun Bescheid wusste, das war nicht gespielt gewesen, die Trauer um ihren Vater auch nicht.  
Wer wer wer brachte einen Mann um, der nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte, und warum?

„Apropos reinen Wein.” Boerne parkte und sah ihn an. „Was haben Sie jetzt eigentlich vor?”

„Na ja, ich will mich kurz frisch machen, und dann ... bin ich ja bei Ihnen zum Essen eingeladen. Also, bin ich doch, oder?”

„Natürlich, Herr Thiel.” Boerne grinste. „Möchten Sie vielleicht noch kurz auf ein Gläschen Wein mit rein kommen, ehe Sie sich frisch machen?”

Er grinste breit zurück, ging irgendwie nicht anderes. „Okay.”

 

Boerne hatte ihnen Weißwein eingeschenkt, einen äußerst kostspieligen und seltenen, wie er selbstverständlich bereits mehrmals erwähnt hatte, und nun saßen sie zusammen auf Boernes Couch und tranken halt von dem sauteuren Wein.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob sich Frau Jensen später noch wegen dem Testament meldet. Vielleicht findet sie's ja noch heute.”

„Wegen des Testaments, Herr Thiel.”

„Jaja, ich weiß.”

„Na, dann ist ja gut.” Boerne legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wirkte plötzlich irgendwie ein bisschen ... abwesend.

„Boerne, ist ... alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?”

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage, Thiel.” Boerne drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und guckte ihn an. „Ich denke gerade nur ein wenig nach.”

„Worüber denn?”

„Darüber, wann und von wem ich eigentlich zuletzt richtig umarmt geworden bin.”

Oh. „Und?”

„Nun ja, Alberich und ich haben uns umarmt, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen bin, Sie wissen schon, damals, die Sache mit meiner Leber.”

Er nickte. Oh Mann, kurzzeitig hatte er damals so einen wahnsinnigen Schiss davor gehabt, dass Boerne ernsthaft krank war. Die Vorstellung, er könnte Boerne verlieren, das ... nein, das wollte er sich nicht vorstellen. Viel viel viel zu schrecklich und schmerzhaft war dieser Gedanke.

„Das ist nun aber auch bereits wieder einige Jahre her.”

„Stimmt. Und ... danach?”

„Danach?”

„Na ja, gab es danach noch weitere richtige ... Umarmungen?”

„Ich kann mich an keine explizit erinnern.”

„Verstehe.” Ach Mann, warum sagte Boerne denn nicht einfach, dass er sich _jetzt_ eine Umarmung wünschte? Also, das wollte Boerne ihm doch gerade durch die Blume sagen, oder? Na ja, aber man musste ja nicht alles sagen, er merkte ja schließlich auch so, was Boerne wollte, und er selbst hatte es ja auch nicht immer so sehr mit dem Reden und so ... Er stellte sein Glas ab.

„Später öffne ich uns einen anderen Wein. Dieser hier schmeckt zwar hervorragend, zu einer Spinatlasagne passt jedoch eher ...” 

Er hatte den rechten Arm um Boerne gelegt, und zog ihn vorsichtig und mutig ein bisschen näher zu sich. 

„Danke, Herr Thiel.” Ein ganz leises Flüstern. Boerne lehnte sich stärker gegen ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Dafür brauchen Sie sich nicht zu bedanken”, flüsterte er zurück.

Dann sprach keiner mehr von ihnen. 

Oh Mann, Boerne im Arm zu halten, fand er ja sogar noch ein bisschen überwältigender als von Boerne gehalten zu werden. Zum einen war es einfach unglaublich schön, Boerne zu halten und ihm für einen Moment nah sein zu dürfen, vor allem aber berührte es ihn tief, dass Boerne sich offensichtlich so sehr nach einer Umarmung gesehnt hatte, und diese gerade genoss. Wie schön, dass seine Umarmung Boerne gut tat, das freute ihn. Ob Boerne sich gerade ähnlich oder wenigstens annähernd so geborgen fühlte, wie er sich gestern?  
Boerne war so leise und wirkte fast irgendwie ... zerbrechlich. So kannte er den Herrn Professor gar nicht. Hatte sein Herz gestern noch Purzelbäume geschlagen, so waren es heute doppelte Saltos, vielleicht auch dreifache.

Wann genau seine Hand in Boernes Haare gewandert war, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber da befand sie sich gerade und streichelte ein bisschen umher.

„Thiel, was tun Sie da?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, das ist mein Lieblingskapitel bisher. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet auch ein wenig Freude daran, vor allem du, liebe CornChrunchie. ♥
> 
> In letzter Zeit sah ich doch so einige Krimis, die ich gar nicht soo viel realistischer fand als meine Krimihandlung hier, das hat mich ein bisschen getröstet. :-D


End file.
